Birds of Play
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: The Birds of Prey are out to play. Black Canary, Huntress, Oracle and Lady Blackhawk engage in lesbian group sex. Massive Smut.


Dinah, Helena, Babs and Zinda writhed around on the floor, pawing at each other. Huntress had Canary pinned to the floor and was teasingly easing the zipper of her leather costume down, a playful smirk spread across her face. Dinah's hands clasped Helena's shoulders and she moaned out when Huntress dragged her tongue down her neck.

Oracle was sat upright against the wall and Lady Blackhawk had straddled her. Zinda's legs were pressed tightly against Barbara's sides. She lifted Oracle's green shirt up and over her head then fondled her breasts while Babs lay helpless beneath her.

Helena gripped the front of Dinah's bra and gently ripped it down the front, breaking it apart and tossing it aside. Her hands brushed over Canary's nipples and down her chest until her fingers were rubbing at Dinah's vagina. Their lips connected passionately.

Bab's hands pushed under Zinda's skirt and gripped her ass tightly. Lady Blackhawk grinned. She worked Oracle's breasts harder. "Zinda!" Helena called out. Zinda looked over, "Just having some fun with the boss..." she winked. "Well bring her over here then, we want some too..."

Barbara laughed as Zinda caught her hands and dragged her over to the centre of the room where the three other women surrounded her. Her tight black trousers were ripped from her and her panties tugged down. Oracle moaned out as her birds began to pleasure her. She felt three tongues entering her pussy, licking at her walls.

Dinah's eyes fixed on Huntress, watching intently as she moved her tongue up above Bab's pussy and up to her breasts. Helena sucked on the nipple of her left breasts for a few moments before moving up to Barbara's head. She ran her tongue up her cheek then positioned herself above her head. Her pussy came down on Barbara's face and Bab's tongue slid out to meet it. "Cheeky!" Zinda remarked slapping Helena's ass. Dinah silently licked at Oracle's vagina.

Suddenly Zinda's white gloves were gripping Dinah's cheeks and pulling her into a deep snog just a few centimetres above Bab's pussy. Black Canary kissed back, rolling her Blackhawk jacket off her shoulders and rubbing her collarbone tenderly. Huntress thrust her hips down towards Barbara's wet lips and she met them eagerly.

Then Babs gripped Helena's butt cheeks and flipped her around: "Let me show you how us geeks use back doors." With that her tongue was unleashed once more, savouring the Huntress' butt, licking out her asshole. Dinah and Zinda took the opportunity to hold Helena's arms apart and suck on her breasts provoking a long sequence of moans and groans from her purple-clad compatriot.

Huntress was still fully costumed except for the leather panties that usually rested beneath her belt protecting her pussy which had been eagerly discarded when they had began. As a result her ass and pussy were open prey to her disabled boss while her breasts were attacked by her teammates through the leather of her costume. Her erect nipples poked through nonetheless. Dinah rubbed her own bare boobs against Helena's chest while Zinda played with her right boob with her fingers and rubbed roughly.

Huntress couldn't take it any longer. Her vagina erupted into orgasm which Babs licked up. Helena rolled off the others and laid breathing heavily for a moment before Zinda yanked her up onto all fours and gripped her butt, spreading the cheeks apart. "I thought you said you liked it rough?" she asked, spanking her hard.

As Zinda worked Helena over hard, Dinah made out with Babs, dry humping her into the ground. Barbara's hair was tousled and all over the place and she was red in the face as Dinah pounded her into the floor. Her breasts were bouncing up and down with each thrust. Babs found herself orgasming as well now and collapsing down in exhaustion. Canary smirked.

Helena wailed out as Zinda had her slender legs tightly clasped around her waist and was riding her like a horse, spanking her with every forwards motion. Lady Blackhawk yanked her head back by her dark hair and pressed her lips against hers then pushed on her back with both her hands until Helena fell flat on the floor. Now Zinda slid two fingers between her ass cheeks and pumped them in and out, fingering her ass.

Helena was far from inexperienced but had never been used quite so... _vigorously_ before. The door opened. Dove's eyes widened. "Oh yeah..." Dinah cooed. "I've been wanted to dirty you up for a while darling" Zinda noted eyeing the new girl up. "I saw her first," Dinah remarked commandingly as she paced confidently towards Dawn Granger. Lady Blackhawk huffed. "I have just the thing..." Canary whispered.

Dawn dared not speak as Dinah pressed her up against the wall and pulled at her blue and white outfit. She closed her eyes as Canary got out the strap-on and pushed into her vagina. Black Canary pounded the raven-haired beauty hard and fast. "Miss Lance!" Dove cried out as she feeling ready to burst. As the avatar of peace she wasn't used to such things, she was a virgin after all.

She felt a slim figure push past her and penetrate her from behind. Lady Blackhawk was joining in too now. The filling in a blonde bombshell sandwich, Dove couldn't take any longer and gave into orgasm, falling to the ground in shock and ecstasy. Dinah and Zinda looked at each other naughtily.

Zinda smacked Dinah's ass hard. Dinah spanked her harder. The pilot's face contorted into an O shape before reforming into a mischievous grin. "Atta girl" she whispered. Dinah shoved her into the wall and ferociously groped her breasts. Her hips swayed forwards and thrust into Zinda's. Zinda's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Wow..." was all she could manage to say as she too was conquered.

"I guess no-one can best the Black Canary!" Dinah laughed in triumph. "I wouldn't say that just yet..." a confident controlling voice sounded from behind her. She turned to find herself facing Renee Montoya. The Question.

Montoya stepped towards Dinah, she wasn't wearing the Question mask and Dinah could make out a glint in her eyes. "I bested Batwoman, this won't take long..." Dinah twirled a long blonde strand of hair around her finger and winked: "I should hope not..."

The Question put her hands on Dinah's shoulders and forced her to her knees. Placing her hands on the back on Dinah's head now, she pushed it into her pussy. Dinah obliged and sucked on her vagina. Renee closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation, and then pushed Dinah away. She trailed a finger slowly down Dinah's chest, over her navel and to her entrance. She traced a ring around Dinah's mound with her index finger.

Dinah moaned out, and in that moment of weakness, the Question pressed her advantage, sliding her finger inside. She pumped it in and out, fingering her slowly. She toyed with Dinah like this for what seemed like hours before putting her out of her misery and pounding her finger into her rapidly and roughly until Dinah had to cum. Montoya smirked. "Careful what you say, there's always going to be someone better waiting just around the corner..." "Damn straight," Batwoman stated from behind her. Montoya smirked: "Was wondering when you would get here..." Kate Kane smiled, "Well it looks like we have a busy night ahead of us." Oracle was sat up again and Huntress, Dove and Lady Blackhawk were already back on their feet ready for round two. Babs grinned: "Let's play..."


End file.
